


Sunlight

by littleonions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleonions/pseuds/littleonions
Summary: It all starts when James Potter asks Lily Evans to move in with him. Now there's an empty room in the Lupin-Meadowes flat.Enter Sirius Black. Remus can't believe his luck - or is it his misfortune?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Remus could kill Lily Evans.

Spring semester was due to start in a week, and just as he had finished a particularly strenuous day of study, Lily had video called him to drop a bombshell.

“James asked me to move in with him!”

Naturally, his first words had been something along the lines of “bloody hell” and he had congratulated her, of course, because it was about time really that she and James shacked up. Then the reality of the situation dawned on him, and excitement morphed swiftly into indignation that she was leaving them high and dry.

Maybe Remus could kill them both. One semester of first year law meant he could defend himself at the trial, right?

“I’m sorry,” pleaded Lily, and he could hear the guilt in her voice despite the massive grin that showed no signs of fading. “I know this puts you and Dorcas in a difficult position, and I’m so sorry it’s such short notice, but I’ve told James yes, and we’ve found this lovely little flat. I’ll help you find someone to take my room, I promise.”

Given that Remus had a summer semester exam the following day, he thought it was quite an inopportune moment to be adding to his stresses.

In hindsight, it was a little naïve to think that he, Lily and Dorcas would stay in their flat forever, but it worked so well. It was one of the few known variables in his life, and that comforted him, even if the rest was a mess of assignments, all-nighters, binge drinking and don’t even start on the state of his love life. James and Lily had been together since the first week of university, and really it was surprising that Lily had stayed with them as long as she had.

“Congrats, really, I’m so happy for you,” he smiled.

“Thanks love,” she said, and her massive grin was the last thing he saw before she hung up.

He didn’t allow himself to give the subject any more thought until his exam was done. It was not until he stumbled into the Hog’s Head the next evening, hand cramping, brain befuddled and eyes itching with fatigue, and spotted James Potter sitting in one of the booths that he was reminded of the predicament Lily had left him in. James seemed to remember as well as he shot Remus a slightly guilty smile as he approached.

“Sorry about the timing, mate,” he said, sliding a pint across the table. “Dunno what came over me.”

“Yes, well,” grumbled Remus, but James, like Lily, looked so damn happy that it was impossible to stay mad at him for long. He took a long swig of his beer and stretched out in his seat. “Congrats. I mean it. Even if it doesn’t sound like it.” He raised his pint to James, who laughed.

“Found anyone to fill the room yet? Lily mentioned something about Emmeline.”

Remus snorted. “If Lily thinks I’m sharing a house with Dorcas and her ex-girlfriend, she can fuck off.”

“Doe and Em are on impeccable terms,” said James, sipping his beer and smirking slightly.

“I would either be third wheeling or mediating lesbian drama. No thank you.” 

“Sounds like your ideal situation if you ask me. Maybe you’ll have a threesome. I haven’t forgotten your little crush on Emmeline.”

“Yeah, in first year when I thought I was straight and was still doing a law degree.”

“Crush is still a crush.”

“Oh, piss off and play house with Evans.”

“Gladly,” James winked at him. “Anyway, housewarming plans are a go, and you and Doe and your mystery future threesome participant are on food duty.”

“Why are we on food? It’s not even our house we’re warming.”

“No, but you know how much Meadowes loves to cater. Plus, she can remember this group’s insane dietary requirements much better than I can.”

“True. Did you know Marlene’s doing keto now? As if she needs to lose any weight.”

James’ face darkened and he glanced towards the bar. “It’s that bloody boyfriend of hers.”

Marlene and her new boyfriend Tony were with Lily at the bar ordering drinks. Even though Tony wasn’t looking at them, Remus shot him a glare.

“Twat,” said James.

“Hullo!” Dorcas Meadowes, Remus’ other flatmate - the one that had not committed a treasonous act of betrayal - slid into the booth. She grabbed Remus’ hand and squeezed it. “How did the exam go?”

Remus shrugged. “Passable.”

“Shut up, I bet you aced it,” grinned Dorcas, pulling a scrunchie off her wrist and using it to tie up her dark curly hair as she looked around the crowded little pub. “Is anyone else - oh.” Remus followed her gaze to where Marlene and Tony were still standing at the bar. “Why does she have to bring that twat _everywhere?_ ”

“Agreed,” huffed Remus.

“He’s making an effort to get to hang out with us, at least,” said James, ever the optimist.

“He’s making an effort to keep an eye on Marls!” Dorcas said indignantly. “Do you see how he looks at her? It’s creepy! Like he thinks she’s… his possession.”

Tony was indeed staring intently at Marlene as she ordered drinks, and Lily, who was stood beside him, seemed to be failing to get his attention.

“I don’t know why she even likes him,” said Dorcas, stealing Remus’ beer and taking a sip. “Ed was a bit dopey, but at least he was nice. Tony’s just a knob.”

“I’ve heard he’s a generous lover,” said James.

“Who’ve you heard that from?”

“Marlene of course.”

“You made it sound like you and he had - ”

“Hello!” Dorcas stopped talking abruptly as Marlene and Tony had joined them. Lily hovered behind them awkwardly and she slunk past Tony to sit next to her boyfriend. Remus and Dorcas shuffled sideways to make room for the other couple, and Remus had to hide his smirk at Dorcas’ eye roll as Tony put his arm around Marlene.

Lily looked just as guilty as James had done as she met Remus’ gaze across the table, mouthing ‘sorry’ at him.

“You owe me a drink,” Remus told her.

“Me too!” Dorcas chimed in. “Any ideas as to who can fill the room? And don’t say Em. It’s not happening.”

Lily’s face fell. “Damn. I thought you two were on good terms?”

“They are,” Remus interjected before Dorcas could respond. “Didn’t you hear them the other night? I’d say they’re on excellent terms.”

James choked on his beer, and Lily had to thump him on the back.

"Fuck off," Dorcas said, rolling her eyes at Remus, but she was blushing, and she waved a hand, clearly aiming for nonchalance. “Sorry Lils, it’s not gonna happen.”

“Who else do we know?”

“I can ask Pete,” James said. “I know he was looking for a place a little while ago. Might have moved in with his girlfriend though.”

“As everyone seems to be doing,” Dorcas grumbled. “Bloody couples’ privilege.”

Marlene had launched into a story about the football match she and Tony had been to see the previous night. As much as he adored his friends, Remus was exhausted and didn’t really want to listen to them debate the inner workings of the English Premier League so when James slammed his pint down on the table and exclaimed “There is no _way_ Liverpool are finishing higher than fourth!” Remus excused himself and headed out to the smoking area, grateful for a bit of peace and quiet.

Rummaging in his coat pocket, he retrieved his fags and lighter and sat on the little wall that separated the pub from the road. Two girls were making out in opposite corner of the courtyard, forgotten cigarettes still glowing orange in the ashtray. Remus took a drag and shut his eyes. There was a week until semester started back up again, and it would hardly be a break. He’d promised his mother he would come and stay, but now with the hunt for a new flatmate, any visit to Scotland would probably have to be postponed. He’d been looking forward to getting out of Norwich for a bit as well. 

He managed to retain the solace of the empty smokers area for barely five minutes, as the door swung forward and James emerged. He held it open for the couple - who had finished their snog - and then crossed the little courtyard to where Remus was perched on the wall. He hoisted himself up and met Remus’ gaze, eyebrows knotting together. It was James’ classic concerned face and within seconds it was followed up with “You alright?”

Remus couldn’t help but smile at his predictability. “Yeah, fine.” It wasn’t a lie. He was rather exhausted, but other than that, he _was_ doing alright. He offered a cigarette to James, who declined.

“You seem grumpy,” the other boy continued. “Grumpier than usual,” he added.

“I resent that description.”

James raised his eyebrows.

“Fine, maybe I’m a little grumpy.”

“Is this about Lily moving out?” James asked, and Remus felt awful because he looked so worried, and yes, he was slightly annoyed about the timing, but truth be told he was actually happy that they were moving in together. As he thought about a way to properly articulate this, James seemed to take his silence for affirmation and before Remus could say anything, he barrelled right on in true James Potter fashion. “I’m really sorry Remus, if I knew it meant this much to you I wouldn’t have asked, maybe she can just -“

“James, shut up,” Remus laughed, knocking their shoulders together. “It’s not that. Sorry if I’m a bit quiet. I’m just tired. Really. Exam, and all that. And I’m wondering why none of you stopped me when I thought it was a good idea to take a paper over the summer.” 

“Definitely against your better judgement,” James smirked, but he looked a bit relieved.

“You and Lils are perfect for each other,” Remus continued. “It’s long overdue that you moved in together. Seriously. I’m really happy for you both."

"Thanks mate.” The beaming smile returned and Remus felt a bit better. “I’m so excited, I can’t wait! You should hear Lily’s plans for the - oh Jesus, that’s a bit antisocial.” He had turned to look inside.

Remus leaned over to follow his gaze and let out a snort of amusement. Marlene was in Tony’s lap and they were snogging. Lily and Dorcas were seemingly trying to carry on a conversation beside them, but looked rather uncomfortable.

“Look at Dorcy’s face,” James chuckled. “Priceless.”

“You and Lily weren’t much better when you started going out,” Remus reminded him.

“Yeah, in first year,” James rolled his eyes. “We were teenagers living in university accommodation. Course we were going to snog a lot.”

The door to the courtyard opened again and a very harassed looking Dorcas emerged, a mighty scowl darkening her features. “You might have to go save your girlfriend,” she called to James as she stomped towards them. “I just really needed a fag after having to witness _that_ little display _._ ”

“Fair enough,” James grinned, hopping down from the wall. “I’ll go break them up before they’re arrested for public indecency."

Dorcas pinched a cigarette from Remus and he handed over his lighter as well. “Marlene actually had a good suggestion before Tony started trying to suck her face off,” she said, tightening her ponytail before lighting up.

“Hm?”

“Those noticeboards they’ve got down at the student centre often have people looking for last minute accommodation before semester starts."

“That’s actually a good idea.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

They sat in silence for a little while, smoking. That was the best thing about Dorcas. She always knew when he needed his peace and quiet. Remus noticed she kept glancing inside, trying to catch a glimpse of their friends. When she looked in their direction for the sixth time, Remus resolved to put her out of her misery. He stubbed his cigarette into the nearby ashtray and jumped down from the wall. “You’ve managed to avoid them long enough,” he said. “We should go back inside.”

Her face fell comically. “Do we have to?”

“They’re going to wonder where we’ve got to.”

“But he’s such a prat, Remus.”

“I don’t care. Marls likes him, and we’re going to go in and socialise like our lives depend on it.”

“Don’t make me,” Dorcas whined. Remus slid off the wall, and tugged on her leg, setting her off balance and she wobbled dangerously.

“Come on,” Remus said, rolling his eyes. “If you come in, I’ll let you pick the crappy television we watch tomorrow for Mango Margaritas.”

Dorcas grinned. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Pub shuts at 11 tonight. I’ll subject myself to hours of that bloody mermaid show, if you come inside and talk to Marls and Tony for another forty minutes.”

“H2O Just Add Water is quality television,” Dorcas said firmly, but she jumped down from the wall, Doc Martens crunching on the gravel of the courtyard, and followed him back inside.

…

Remus listed the flat on a few Facebook groups, and the five prospective flatmates that had come round to view the place had all been absolute disasters. He was starting to panic a little, as the semester was due to start and Lily had moved her things out. She insisted on paying rent until they found someone, but this just made him feel guilty. He knew Dorcas felt the same.

Remembering Marlene’s advice from the night at the pub, Remus headed down to the Students Association building after his morning lecture on the first day of semester and pinned up the advert Dorcas had printed out. Then he spent ten minutes perusing the noticeboard and grabbed a few numbers of people wanting accommodation for him and Dorcas to contact later.

He was supposed to be meeting James and Marlene for lunch at the pub, something he knew was a bad idea as he had heard a group of boys discussing the fact Arsenal had been battered by Chelsea earlier, and the two of them would probably be in foul moods. Best he let them get it all out before he turned up with neither knowledge nor interest. So, he took his time, knowing he wouldn’t be missed too sorely. 

The standard of the adverts varied immensely. Some were looking for accommodation, but most were people in Remus’ and Dorcas’ position, which wasn’t helpful. Remus scoured the ads, and quickly came to the conclusion that many were clearly not what they were looking for.

 _Wanting room asap with fun loving people, want to make the most of the uni experience!_ Although he liked a cold pint at the day as much as the next person, he didn’t think this particular person would approve of his and Dorcas’ weekly knitting night. It was hardly ‘the uni experience.’

 _We are looking for a new flatmate. Flat of five lads, looking for a girl to join us._ Remus rolled his eyes. He felt sorry for the poor girl who ended up taking that room.

He ended up grabbing the number for two of the ads. The first read: _Looking for LGBT friendly accommodation asap! A bit about me: he/him, Chemistry student in my final year, I like wine, dogs, and music. Tidy, enjoy my own space but also like a good chat._

This first one definitely sounded promising, but he’d grabbed the other on a whim, partly because he’d indulged himself in the fantasy of living with a hot French boy for a year; _Male, 22, French, looking for accommodation for the school year to do masters in Botany. Speaks good English._

After taking pictures of both the ads, Remus texted Marlene to let her know he was on his way.

As he had predicted, his mates were not having the best day. James was sporting an Arsenal jersey and a frown, and Marlene looked equally downcast, so he took pity on them and bought a round before joining. It seemed they had not managed to get all their ranting about the mediocrity of Arsenal Football Club out of their systems before he had arrived so Remus busied himself in sending Dorcas pictures of the two ads while the other two discussed Aubameyang's goal drought to their hearts’ content.

Eventually the topic of conversation turned to the Great Flatmate Hunt, as it had done so often over the last week.

“Any luck with Lily’s room?” Marlene asked. 

“None so far. I swear there aren’t any nice normal people looking for accommodation in this bloody city.”

“Well you won’t find them with that attitude,” Marlene chuckled. “Anyway, you’re hardly normal.” At the look on his face, she raised her eyebrows. “What! You’re not! Last time I was round yours you and Lily were making muffins shaped like dicks!”

“They were called cockcakes,” Remus glared at her. “Highly entertaining novelty baking with a very clever and dare I say, punny, name.”

“ _Totally_ normal,” Marlene smirked.

“They were really nice, those,” James said. “Best cock I’ve ever tasted.” One of the middle-aged patrons at the table behind them turned around in disgust. James didn’t seem to notice. 

“I can ask around at work, see if anyone’s looking,” Marlene said.

“Could you? That would be really helpful.”

“Yeah, course. I reckon my friend Georgia would be partial to a cockcake or two.”

“Do _not_ lead with that!”

“Of course I’m not going to lead with that, keep your hair on.”

Remus turned to James. “Any news from Pete?”

“Sorry mate, we were right. He has moved in with his girlfriend.”

“Damn.”

Remus’ phone lit up with a call from Dorcas and he picked it up, Marlene and James watching him intently. 

“Where are you?” Dorcas asked. There was a lot of noise in the background, and she sounded out of breath.

“Hog’s Head with James and Marls. What’s up?” 

“One of those people you got from the noticeboard wants to come and see the room. I’m on the train on my way home now, can you be home in half an hour?”

“Yeah sure. Which one is it; the gay one or the French one?” 

“French one. His name’s Sirius. Seems nice from our limited text conversation.” 

“Well he can’t be any worse than that guy who wouldn’t stop staring at your boobs.”

“The bar for human decency is so low,” Dorcas chuckled. “So, can you be home by 1:30?”

Remus glanced at his watch. “Yeah, should be fine. See you then.”

“Bye. Say hi to Marls and James.”

“Will do.” The line went dead. Remus tipped the rest of his drink into James’ glass - the boy looked at it so morosely that it made Remus laugh. “Doe says hi. Unfortunately, I’m going to have to leave you two happy chappies to it. Got someone coming around to see the room.”

They murmured goodbyes at him, and Remus headed home. 

He’d just turned into their street when the rev of a motorbike sounded behind him. The noise made him nearly jump out of his skin, and he wheeled around to see who was causing such a commotion. The motorbike whizzed past him, and Remus shot it a glare. _Bloody hooligans._

He walked up the path towards the front door, and stopped on the front step, searching for his keys in his pockets. He snuck a glance behind him. The motorbike had parked across the road, and the rider was sitting there, looking at their phone. Finally, Remus located his keys, but just as he was turning the lock, a voice sounded.

“Excuse me?”

Remus spun around. The motorcyclist was climbing off his bike, and he removed his helmet before walking towards Remus. He was quite tanned, with dark hair that fell in waves around his face, a face which Remus could see had quite magnificent bone structure, even from a little way away. A silver feather dangled from one of his earlobes. Remus tried not to stare at him.

“Hi,” the boy said with a small smile. “I was wondering if I’d got the right address, I’ve come to see a room?”

Remus stomach just about dropped through the floor because there was no _way_ this leather jacket wearing, motorbike riding, dark haired Adonis - were those tattoos? - wanted to be his flatmate. The universe had to be playing tricks on him. When Remus had imagined a French student studying Botany, he had not imagined _this._ Had he flirted with the possibility that he might get to live with a hot French boy for the year? Yes. Had he ever thought it might actually happen? Not in his wildest dreams. “Right, um…” He trailed off, still staring at the other boy, quite lost for words. _Come on! Pull yourself together! Say something! Literally anything!_

The boy seemed slightly amused and before Remus could utter anything remotely meaningful, he spoke again. “Sirius Black,” he said, grinning now, holding out his hand to Remus. There was absolutely no trace of any sort of French accent, but he spoke in a posh, clipped tone and it was clear to Remus that this boy had been brought up very well indeed. 

Remus just stared at his hand. Behind him, Dorcas, who had come out of nowhere, coughed loudly. Somehow, he remembered his manners and grasped the boy’s hand to shake it.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, sunshine, or it might get stuck like that,” Dorcas muttered, brushing past him to shake Sirius Black’s hand as well. “I’m Dorcas,” she said, grinning. “And this is Remus. He’s not usually this quiet.”

“Lovely to meet you,” said Sirius Black.

“Do you want a tour?”

“That would be great.”

“So, you don’t sound French?” Dorcas said as they walked down the corridor.

Sirius laughed and put his hands up. “You’ve caught me out. I am actually French, on my mother’s side. I was born in London, but we moved to Paris when I was seven, and I’ve lived in France since then, mostly in Paris. Dad’s English and he wanted me and my brother speaking both languages, so we were sent to various English-speaking schools. I can speak both but saying that I’m French is just more exciting than saying I’m English. No offence.” Dark eyes sparkled with mischief and Remus determinedly stared at his feet. Sirius spoke good-naturedly, with a care-free sort of attitude that Remus envied when speaking with strangers.

Dorcas smirked. “Fair enough. And what brings you back to the motherland?”

“Was just looking for a change of scenery, really.” 

“Where are you staying at the moment?”

“My uncle’s got a place in Thetford so I’ve been staying with him - ”

“Blimey, that’s a bit of a commute to uni!”

“Yeah, exactly. I’ve actually just got a job at the Hog’s Head round the corner, so this place would be ideal location-wise.”

“Oh, that’s our regular! We’re reigning pub quiz champs, aren’t we, Rem?”

Remus just nodded. He was liking this boy more and more by the second, and as those seconds passed, he was less and less inclined to have him as a flatmate. But Dorcas seemed determined to ruin his life and the two of them chatted away jovially as she led him around the flat, Remus trailing behind not saying much at all.

“In all honesty, it looks perfect,” said Sirius at the end, as they stood in the lounge. 

“Brilliant, and you said you could move in ASAP, right?”

“Dorcas, a word!” Remus squawked before Sirius could reply.

The irritatingly beautiful smile on the boy’s face faltered slightly, and Dorcas shot Remus a highly unimpressed look.

“Excuse us,” Remus said to Sirius, who just nodded, shrugging. Remus was well aware of how rude he was being, and cringed slightly at the thought of it, but this was an emergency. He grabbed Dorcas’ sleeve and tugged her through to the kitchen.

“What is _up_ with you!” she exclaimed as he closed the door.

“I can’t live with him,” hissed Remus.

A smug grin split across Dorcas’ face. “And why not?”

“Have you _seen_ him?”

“Although I’m a lesbian, I do still have eyes, yes.”

“We have to find someone else.”

“Can you stop being such a fucking _boy_?” Dorcas rolled her eyes. “Control your raging hormones, because he wants to live here, and we need to fill the room! He’s not a psychopath, he hasn’t glanced at my boobs once, and he’s not an ex of any of our close acquaintances!”

“And I’m sure we can find someone else who ticks those boxes! Dorcas please!”

“Christ, Remus, pull yourself together. Do you want to cover the rent while we look for someone else?”

“No, but...”

“Give me one good reason why he shouldn’t live here.” At the look on his face she grinned. “You can’t. He’s here, he wants the room, he seems like a nice enough bloke. Just keep it in your bloody pants.”

“Just know that I hate you for this,” he muttered.

“Love you too,” she smirked. “Sirius!” she called, heading back into the lounge. Remus followed her, begrudgingly. “You’re in! When do you want to move in?”

Sirius beamed, and Remus’ heart did a little swoop, then promptly plummeted.

 _Fuck_. It was going to be a long, _long_ year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they were roommates!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius moved his things in two days later. Remus woke to the sound of a car boot slamming, and he managed to drag himself out of bed to his window. There was a vintage-looking American sports car parked out front. Sirius, and an older man who shared Sirius’ elegant bone structure, were unpacking boxes from it.

Though he very much wanted to slide back into bed, he felt like he should atone for his rudeness the day Sirius had come to see the house. He pulled on a sweater over his pyjamas, and wandered outside.

Sirius was trying to balance a lamp on top of a crate full of records, with a minimal degree of success. The older man was lifting plant after plant from the front seat of the car.

“Sirius, you’re coming back this weekend and giving my car a good vacuum,” the man called. “There’s bloody compost _everywhere_.”

“Well,” said Sirius grumpily, not having noticed Remus yet. “If you hadn’t gone so quickly round the bends - ”

“And you were going to move all your stuff in with just that motorbike of yours?” The man emerged from the front seat, smirking.

Remus thought he better make himself known. “Morning,” he mumbled from the doorway, his voice a little croaky.

It made Sirius jump. The boy turned around and gave Remus an apologetic smile. “Oh, hello. Sorry, did we wake you up?”

“No, not at all,” Remus lied. “Do you need a hand?”

“Think we’ve got most of it done,” he finally succeeded in wedging the lamp halfway into the crate of records. “Oh there’s just the plants left.” Remus followed his gaze to the rather sizeable collection of plants. “Here, if you could take those down to my room, that would be great.”

Remus did as he was told and carted a heavy box full of little succulents down to Sirius’ new room. As he lowered it down onto the desk set up in the corner, Sirius came in, and the older man followed behind him, also laden down with plants.

“And just how are you going to fit your miniature jungle in here?” he said, chuckling at Sirius.

“I managed to keep them alive in Mother’s house. I think I’ll be able to keep them alive here,” Sirius smirked.

“Dear Walburga never did like greenery much.”

“Something that natural, you’d think she’d love it.”

“Toujours pur,” the man said with a dark grin.

Remus suddenly felt like he was intruding. He couldn’t quite decipher the tone of their conversation. He remembered Sirius’ words when Dorcas had asked about his reasons for moving. _Change of scenery._ He got the feeling it might be a little more complex than Sirius had let on.

Sirius seemed to remember he was there and turned to him. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t introduce you two. Remus, this is my Uncle Alphard. Al, this is Remus.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Remus said politely, shaking Alphard’s hand. “Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? I think we have some Sprite in the fridge.”

“Cuppa would be splendid,” said Alphard, clapping his hands together.

They made their way through to the kitchen and Sirius showed Alphard around before they took a seat at the kitchen table. Remus busied himself in boiling the kettle. He checked his watch. It was nearly 9, and Dorcas had most likely left for uni earlier that morning. Intending on flicking her a text, he picked his phone out of his pocket, but was met with messages from James instead.

_**jam** :_

_so…_

_have you had a threesome yet_

James bloody Potter. Balking and hurriedly checking that Sirius and his uncle were preoccupied, Remus replied.

_**remoo** :_

_JAMES_

_NO_

_please do not mention anything about threesomes when you meet him_

_you’ll scare him off_

_and he seems nice_

_I heard you thought he was more than nice_

_If you know what I mean ;)_

_fuck off_

_;) ;) ;)_

Making a mental note to interrogate both Lily and Dorcas about the fact it had somehow got around that Remus found his new flatmate rather fit, Remus shoved his phone back in his pocket and poured the tea.

“Have you got class today?” Sirius asked as they all sat down at the kitchen table. Remus watched as he dumped not one, not two, not even three, but _four_ spoonfuls of sugar into his tea, and had to try very hard not to burst out laughing, or tip the whole thing down the drain and evict Sirius on the spot for Crimes Against Tea.

“Yeah, I’ll head down a bit later,” Remus replied, managing to tear his eyes away from Sirius’ monstrosity beverage. “You?”

“No class on Wednesdays.”

“Lucky.”

“What do you study?” Alphard asked Remus.

“I’m doing a Master of Music.”

“Wow,” Sirius said. “What do you play?”

Remus had never been good at taking compliments, so he just attempted to smile back, trying to ignore how hot his cheeks were. “Piano mostly, but I played cello all through high school. My specialisation is going to be in composition, though.”

“That’s wicked,” Sirius said. He sounded genuinely impressed. It made Remus feel a little funny.

“Had anything recorded professionally?” Alphard asked.

“Just one piece for my final undergraduate project,” Remus told him, taking another sip of tea to have something to do with his hands. “Nothing big.”

“Well, I have an old friend I went to school with who probably has some contacts in the industry, he used to be an agent for a few local musicians. He’s managing footballers now, but I could give you his email if you like?”

“Wow,” Remus spluttered. “That would be - wow, that would be amazing, thank you.”

“Not a problem. I’m sure he’d be able to connect you with some names in the business.”

“Wait,” Sirius interrupted, eager-eyed. “Are you talking about Johnny? Is he a football agent now? Who does he represent?”

Remus sipped his tea and listened to them talk, trying to get a better gauge on what Sirius was like. It appeared he was just as football mad as James. He felt like they would get on very well. Remus got the feeling Sirius was close with his uncle. He remembered them talking about Sirius’ mother, and again, wondered about Sirius’ family.

Alphard left about half an hour later, and Sirius went with him, so with no one left to talk to at home, and no good reason to put off going to uni, Remus headed to campus. It ended up being a productive day. He got his readings done for his first lecture, then headed down to the library after class. There were a few people milling about, but as it was still just the first week, and the weather had brightened considerably in the cruel way it tended to do when everyone was required to be back at school after the summer, most people were outside, lounging around on the greens and making the most of their temporarily light workload. Remus found his favourite spot in a first-floor corner and set up shop for a few hours. He managed to hash out a literature review for one of his research assignments.

When he got home, Dorcas was stretched out on the couch, holding a steaming mug of tea. “Hiya,” she grinned, sitting up and tucking her feet beneath her so that Remus could flop down next to her. “Long day?”

“Immensely. Productive though. How about you?”

“Not too bad. Had lunch with Mum.”

“And how is dear Helena?”

“Still convinced I’m going to settle down with a nice boy before I’m 25.”

“Still?”

“Yep. Worst comes to worst I’ll just tell them you’re my boyfriend. Mum already suspects.”

Remus laughed. “Please do.” He got to his feet and went into the kitchen. “Have you had tea?” He called.

“Yeah, I had some pasta earlier. We’ve got to be at the football in an hour, remember?”

“Damn, I forgot we agreed to go to that.”

They’d come to the conclusion that it was probably best not to introduce Sirius to everyone when James was amped up on the adrenaline of seven aside football. In the end it had been no matter, for Sirius was working at the Hog’s Head that night anyway, and though Remus tried his best over the next hour to convince Dorcas that their night would be much better spent at the pub, he begrudgingly accepted his fate.

“How did we end up friends with a bunch of jocks?” Dorcas said, as they stood on the edge of a muddy football pitch. It was nearly 8 o’clock now, and Remus, Dorcas and Lily were all sipping hot chocolates, waiting for kick off.

“Should bring a flask next time,” Remus had suggested, when Lily had produced her trusty thermos. “Make them Irish.”

It was hardly the natural habitat for any of them. Despite the four layers of clothing, beanie, scarf, and gloves Remus was wearing, he was still cold.

“Lily’s fault,” he said in response to Dorcas’ question, his voice muffled by his scarf.

Lily looked indignant. “How is it _my_ fault!”

“Your boyfriend is football mad, Lils.”

“He was your friend first.”

“Fair point.”

They watched James - the captain, naturally - putting the team through their paces. It was the newly minted seven-aside team’s first game of the season, and though all three of them would probably much rather be elsewhere, they had an obligation to support their mates. As Remus and the other girls had declined participation the second James had asked, the squad was only seven strong; James, Marlene and Tony, James’ childhood friend Peter, Gideon and Fabian Prewett - a pair of handsome twins that Marlene knew from university - and one of Remus’ own finds, Benjy Fenwick, who had been Remus’ tutorial partner in his first year Arrangement course.

James bounded over, and Remus briefly wondered how he wasn’t freezing to death in just his football kit. He beamed at them all. “Cheers for coming, you two,” he directed this at Remus and Dorcas.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the _world_ ,” Dorcas said sarcastically, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. “I’m not made for this weather. When’s it starting? I’m freezing my tits off, Potter.”

“Should be any minute,” James grinned.

“Good luck!” Lily leant over the barrier and gave him a kiss - Dorcas mimed vomiting behind them which made Remus laugh - and James jogged away to join the team.

It was rather entertaining. James took the whole thing far too seriously, and one of the Prewett twins was shown a yellow card by the ref during the first half for swearing rather colourfully at his own captain as James tried to martial the defensive line. Remus did not know much about football, but could tell that James was rather good, as was Marlene, who was playing striker. By the time the referee blew his whistle at the end of the half, she had scored twice, provided an assist for Tony, and hit the post. It was all very exciting, apparently.

Marlene’s second goal had come right at the end of the half and Remus watched as she leapt into Tony’s arms and he gave her a big kiss. Lily had swanned off to do her duty as the team’s resident soccer-mom and provide them all with oranges, so Remus turned to Dorcas to say something about the likelihood of Lily and James one day having enough children to field their very own team, when he saw her watching Tony and Marlene. Remus had thought it was a bit cringey, all that PDA and celebration, but Dorcas was glaring daggers at them.

“You really don’t seem to like Tony,” Remus observed, keeping his voice low.

Dorcas jumped, as if she’d been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to, and turned to look at him. “Well, do you?”

“He’s a bit of a git,” Remus conceded.

“Just a bit.”

“Marls seems like she’s happy though.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“What, you’re not happy that she’s happy?” He looked at her carefully, but the frown gave nothing away.

“Don’t be stupid, of course, I am,” she snapped. “I just don’t think he’s good enough for her.”

“No, I don’t think he is either.”

“Well we agree then.”

“Right,” Remus said, his attention turned back to Marlene and Tony. Her tone made Remus wary of pushing her any further, so they spent the rest of the half-time break in silence until Lily returned, cheeks pink from the cold, smiling brightly.

“Good game, isn’t it?” she said breathlessly.

Dorcas didn’t reply. She was still watching Marlene and Tony as the team ran back out onto the field.

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you,” Remus turned to Lily. “Why’d you have to tell James about… well…”

This managed to get Dorcas’ attention back. She turned and grinned at him. “About you fawning over Sirius?”

“I didn’t fawn over him,” Remus said through gritted teeth, but he could feel his cheeks flushing.

“You’re so cute when you have a crush,” Lily chuckled, patting his arm fondly. “I tell James everything, sorry love.”

“Well, as much as I want to support your unrealistically healthy relationship, can you not? And I don’t have a crush on Sirius. I just… I just think he’s attractive. Anyone can see that.”

“Your jaw was so low I could have fit my whole hand in it,” Dorcas laughed.

“Kinky,” Remus shot at her in retort.

Dorcas just kept laughing. “Maybe my mum’s dreams will come true, and I’ll make an honest man out of you, fists in mouths and all.”

“Changing the subject away from fisting,” Lily said, making Remus choke on his last mouthful of hot chocolate. “How’s the food looking for Friday?”

Dorcas spent the rest of the game running through flatwarming food plans with Lily, something she took as seriously as James did football. Their friends had won comfortably, and everyone was in good spirits as they said their goodbyes and headed home.

It was nearly eleven by the time they got back, and they found Sirius sitting on the couch with a heat up lasagne on his lap, eyes glued on the television. He had evidently just got out of the shower, as his hair was damp, and his cheeks slightly flushed.

“Hiya,” Dorcas trilled, settling down next to him at once. Remus took a seat in the armchair on his other side. “How was your shift!”

“Good, actually,” Sirius said. “Everyone’s really nice,” he looked pointedly at Dorcas. “Even Diane,” he said with a grin.

Dorcas’ face darkened at the mention of the bar’s owner.

“Oh, don’t get her started again,” Remus groaned, hopping up and heading into the kitchen to make tea.

Dorcas had spent about half an hour the previous evening complaining about the poor woman, who Remus didn’t think was that bad, just because she’d had the nerve to suggest setting Dorcas up with her cousin’s friend’s daughter the second she had found out Dorcas was a lesbian.

“If it was a son, she never would have mentioned setting us up. Does she think all lesbians are bound to end up together? It’s homophobic.”

“Or maybe she just thinks you don’t have game,” Sirius had smirked.

“I don’t think Diane’s homophobic,” Remus had chimed in. “She just wants to see you happy, Doe. After all, she had to witness you and Em snogging in the corner every chance you got that summer when you were getting together.”

“We didn’t just snog,” Dorcas said irritably. “We… we drank as well. Gave her good money.”

Then Sirius had demanded a run-down of Emmeline and Dorcas’ entire relationship history, and they had spent the best part of the evening reliving the highs and lows of Dorcas’ love life.

When Remus came back with the tea, Dorcas was asking Sirius about the flatwarming.

“Our friend Lily who used to live here is having a party at her new place on Friday. Do you want to come along and meet everyone?”

Sirius looked slightly nervous at this. His eyebrows crept together and he drew the blanket a little tighter around himself, shuffling in his seat. “Did your friend - Lily, was it? Did she ask you to invite me?”

“Oh, it’s not an exclusive thing,” Dorcas said breezily. “Come along, you’re definitely welcome.”

“Can you check,” Sirius asked. “With Lily? And her boyfriend? I just wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You won’t be intruding!”

“Can you still check?” Sirius glanced at Remus now, and Remus understood him somehow. It was important to Sirius. Remus liked that, for some reason.

“Yeah,” he said, pulling out his phone. “I’ll ask Lily now.” He tried to ignore the way that Sirius’ appreciative smile sent a warm feeling through his chest

“What’s this?” Dorcas asked, motioning to the TV. Two women with very posh accents were having an argument on the screen.

Sirius suddenly looked a bit embarrassed. “Made In Chelsea. It’s a bit of a guilty pleasure.”

“No judgement,” Dorcas said, holding her hands up. “I love trashy telly. This household is a big fan of the critically acclaimed Australian hit, H2O Just Add Water.”

“Speak for yourself,” Remus grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, you love it really.”

Sirius looked confused. “What the hell is H2O Just Add Water?”

“You’ll love it,” Dorcas grinned. “Australian accents, mermaids, worse acting than this.” She put on a very poor Australian accent. “It’s a real blast.”

“I look forward to it,” Sirius laughed.

Dorcas got up shortly after, and announced she was off to bed, yawning and stretching. Remus and Sirius bade her goodnight. It went quiet and Sirius seemed content to sit in silence, his eyes on the television as the episode came to an end. Remus was surprised how comfortable the silence was. Usually, he’d feel the need to fill the quiet with something, but with Sirius, it just didn’t seem necessary. It was strange, but nice all the same.

One of the women had thrown her drink in the other woman’s face, and then the credits rolled. Remus got to his feet. “Do you want more tea?”

“If you’re making it, I won’t say no,” Sirius smiled. He got up and followed Remus through to the kitchen.

“Your uncle is nice,” Remus told him, leaning against the counter as he waited for the water to boil.

“He’s the only member of my family I actually like,” Sirius said, and then gave an odd sort of grimace. He looked as if he felt he’d said too much.

“Well, he was cool.” And then because he couldn’t resist the temptation: “Do you… do you not get on well with the rest of your family?”

Sirius shook his head. “I thought you might have cottoned on to that.”

Remus blushed. “Sorry I - ”

“No, don’t apologise,” Sirius said quickly. “It’s not like it’s a secret or anything stupid like that. For the record, no, I don’t get on with them. I’m surprised I haven’t been disowned yet.” At the look of amusement that must have graced Remus’ face, he added: “I’m not kidding. It’s a miracle.”

“Blimey. What’s… why don’t you get on? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“My parents are the sort of people who think that gay people should burn in hell, and that foreigners should just go back where they came from,” Sirius said darkly. “Think of all the most horrible prejudices you could think of, and you’ve probably still not close to imagining what my _dear_ parents are like.” He gave a barking sort of laugh. “They’re just not very nice people at all, the whole lot of them. My aunts and uncles and cousins and don’t even get me started on my grandparents. They’re all pretty terrible.”

The kettle had come to a boil, and Remus carried it to the table. He poured the tea, and then tipped too much milk into his cup as his eyes were once again drawn to Sirius’ evident determination to give himself tooth rot.

“Would you like some tea with your sugar?” Remus said, laughing.

Sirius grinned back, rolling his eyes.

The warm feeling in Remus’ chest had resurfaced. “How can you have it that sweet?”

“It’s only nice like this.” He took a sip, as if to prove a point, and swept his hair out of his face with his hand. “Anyway, my family are very distantly related to the Belgian royal family.” He scowled into his tea. “Monarchism really makes people feel so entitled. Hundreds of people would have to die before any of them got anywhere near the throne, but they think it makes them practically gods amongst men.”

Remus stared at him. “You’re in line to the throne of Belgium?”

“When I said very distant, I meant _very_ _distant_. But yes, technically, I am.” He sounded utterly miserable about it.

“What do your parents do?”

“Father’s an investment banker and Mother was a politician before she had kids.”

Remus tried to imagine calling his parents ‘Father and Mother.’ His mum and dad would probably laugh him out of the house.

“What about you?” Sirius asked him. “What are your family like?”

“My parents are teachers,” Remus said, and with a laugh, added: “Hardly the Belgian royal family, sorry.”

“But that’s much more _normal_ ,” Sirius huffed. He sounded like he was genuinely envious. It was quite amusing.

“Not very glamourous though,” Remus said.

“I think it’s way cooler to want to teach the next generation than to help the rich get richer.”

“It’s not so cool when you grew up in a small town in Wales and everyone in the village goes to the same school and your mum’s the principal and your dad’s the kooky music teacher,” Remus sighed dramatically. “ _So_ embarrassing.”

Sirius snorted - fleetingly, Remus thought that it might just be the cutest thing he’d ever seen - and started laughing. “Okay, okay, you win.” He drained the last dregs of his tea, and got to his feet, stretching and yawning. “I’m exhausted. I think I might go to bed.”

Remus realised he didn’t want to stop talking. Everything was so comfortable with Sirius. He felt like he had known him for years. Unfortunately, Sirius had picked up both his and Remus’ mugs and carried them to the sink, so Remus was forced to accept that the conversation was over. “Night, then,” Remus said, also getting to his feet.

Just as Sirius entered the hallway, he stopped, turning back. “Oh, Remus?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you get a reply from your friend? About the party?”

Remus nodded. “She said of course you can come.”

Sirius smiled. “Thanks for checking. Now I’ve just got to try and get work off, and we’re all set,” he laughed.

“Good luck with that,” Remus grinned back at him.

“Night, Remus,” Sirius said.

“Night, Sirius,” Remus echoed, and retreated to his room.

…

Over the next day or two, Remus was able to move on from his denial, and accepted the fact that Lily was right: he had a little bit of a crush on Sirius. He’d thought a lot about their chat in the kitchen, and every time he had spoken to Sirius since then he’d felt equally at ease, and each time, just like in the kitchen, he hadn’t wanted the conversation to end. They hadn’t discussed Sirius’ family any further, although what the boy had said had been on Remus’ mind frequently, as he pieced together what he knew about Sirius.

Friday afternoon rolled around, and Remus found himself in Tesco with Dorcas, buying the last supplies for the party that evening. She had spent most of the day slaving away over various dishes, including perhaps the largest bowl of guacamole Remus had seen in his life.

“Do Jaffa Cakes have dairy in them?” Remus called down the supermarket aisle. She was standing looking up at the biscuit selection.

“Yes, unfortunately,” she sighed. “It is the bane of my existence.”

“Dramatic,” Remus smirked, as he approached, and dumped the armful of crisp packets into the trolley before reaching for the Jaffa Cakes anyway. “Is that everything?”

Dorcas surveyed their trolley. “I think so. Blimey, I think we’ve just about covered every dietary requirement going.”

“You got the ball rolling when you went vegan.”

“James has been vegetarian since birth.”

“That’s different. His parents raised him like that, you made the choice.”

“I’m not as bad as Marls. Why you would ever be gluten free by choice, I do not understand.”

“Speaking of gluten, did you get those little dinner rolls we had the other day?”

“Absolutely. Game changer, those were.”

Dorcas began unloading their groceries onto the conveyor and Remus pulled out his phone. “Shall I ask if Sirius wants anything?”

She shot him a grin. “Go for it.”

Remus glared at her.

“What?”

“Piss off.”

Her grin intensified. “What!”

“Smugness doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m not smug. Text him.”

“Fine. I will.”

“Fine,” Dorcas mimicked him.

_**to: Lily Evans is a traitor** _

**_Remus_** :  
 _@Sirius we’re at Tesco getting stuff for the flatwarming, do you want anything?_

_**Sirius** :_   
_I’m all good, but thank you for thinking of me :)_

_actually on second thought_

_can you get some jaffa cakes_

_will pay you back ofc!_

“Oh my god,” Remus said, and Dorcas looked up. “He wants Jaffa Cakes. I think he’s _actually_ my soulmate.”

Dorcas smirked. “I think picking your soulmate based on their baked goods preference is a little risky, but it’s your life. Besides, tons of people like Jaffa Cakes. You’re not that quirky.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have let him live with us,” Remus groaned. “I think he’s actually going to ruin my life.”

“Always the pessimist. You know you can just act like a normal human being and be friends with him?”

“Not possible. We had this chat in the kitchen the other night, after you’d gone to bed - ”

“Ooh, a _chat_ ,” Dorcas interrupted, smirking. “Quick, someone call the relationship police, you’re moving much too fast!”

Remus scowled at her.

“Oh, lighten up, I’m only teasing.”

Remus ignored her. He realised he hadn’t replied to Sirius yet, and hurriedly typed a response.

**_to: Lily Evans is a traitor_ **

_**Remus**_ :  
 _sorted! don’t worry, it’s on me. jaffa cakes are a staple_

**_Dorcas Meadowes renamed the group ‘Flat chat!’_ **

_**Dorcas** :_   
_should have seen how excited he was to share his jaffa cakes_

_**Sirius** :_   
_I sense the beginning of a long and fruitful, jaffa cake filled friendship_

“Stop smiling at your phone like that,” Dorcas laughed and hit him with a tin of Pringles. “Bloody disgusting.”

But when they got back, and Remus tossed the packet of Jaffa Cakes at Sirius, and Sirius gave him the biggest grin, Remus couldn’t help but smile back rather stupidly, promptly ignoring the knowing look that Dorcas flashed at him.

“So, can you come tonight?” Dorcas asked Sirius.

“Yes!” he beamed. “Took some convincing but Diane’s warming up to me, I think. Or, it was just the fact I’m now rostered on to work weekends for the rest of the month. But I’ll be there.”

“Brill. When do you want to head off, Remus?”

“Soon. Lils wanted us round a bit earlier to drop off the food.” Remus looked at his watch. “Shall we leave at 4:30?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Sirius?”

“Yeah, perfect.”

Remus retreated to his room so as not to have to look at Sirius’ annoyingly adorable grin. He stared at his closet and after about half an hour of throwing clothes around he came to the startling realisation he had nothing to wear. He reached for his phone.

**_rem_** :  
 _I don’t know what to wear_

**_dorcy_** :  
 _since when do you care about what you wear to parties_

_do you really need to ask?_

_no, but it’s nice hearing you admit it all the same_

_I admitted nothing._

_then why are you texting me_

_can you just come in here and help me?_

_fine, I’m coming, my sweet, fashion inept, prince_

The door banged open and Dorcas strode in, the same smug look she had given him in the supermarket on her face. “Gays are supposed to be good at the whole fashion thing, you know.”

Remus huffed. “Well, sue me for breaking the stereotype.” He eyed her dress. “You look nice.”

“Cheers,” Dorcas said, making herself comfy on his bed. “Wear that jumper Lily got you for Christmas. The green one. Looks good with your eyes.”

Remus shrugged it on, then spent a good few minutes trying to straighten out his cowlick with about as little success as he expected.

“This is so entertaining,” Dorcas chuckled. “I haven’t seen you fret like this since you had a crush on Emmeline.”

“Why does _everyone_ keep bringing that up?” Remus scowled. “She’s _your_ ex.” He caught her eye in the mirror. “She’s coming tonight, right?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Just… just don’t do anything stupid.”

“Em isn’t stupid,” Dorcas smirked.

It took him a second to work out what she meant, but eventually he gasped, eyes wide. “Dorcas! What the fuck!”

“I’m kidding,” she laughed. “We’re not getting back together. The other night was an isolated incident. She’s back with her ex as of this week.”

“I don’t understand lesbians.”

“Neither.”

“That must be tough.”

“Bane of my existence.”

“Thought that was the dairy content in Jaffa Cakes?”

“Close second.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Dorcas called, causing Remus to shoot a glare at her that Sirius only just missed as he entered. Remus felt the glare slide off his face as he took the other boy in. Sirius was wearing the tightest skinny jeans Remus had seen in his life. He almost worried for the boy’s virility. The dark green long-sleeved button down was tucked in and looked like it was real silk. A plain silver chain glinted at his throat. All in all, he looked absolutely lovely, Remus thought, and immediately blushed.

Thankfully, Sirius didn’t seem to notice his embarrassment. “It’s 4:25,” he said. “Shall we go?”

“Perfect,” Dorcas clapped her hands together and slid off Remus’ bed. “Now who wants the responsibility of carrying the guac? And bear in mind, I will eat you alive if anything happens to it.”

“I thought you were vegan?” Sirius chuckled. Remus admired his courage. No man came between Dorcas Meadowes and her guacamole.

“It’s only the animals I don’t want to harm,” she grinned evilly, and Remus was once again impressed that Sirius didn’t cower.

He just grinned right back. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Remus held in a sigh, and as he followed them out the door, he couldn’t help feel like his earlier prediction was right - Sirius really might ruin his life.


End file.
